Generally, medical or industrial X-ray radiography uses a method using a film and a screen. In this case, the method is ineffective in terms of costs and time due to problems related to development and storage, etc. of radiographic films. As a solution to these problems, digital image sensors are widely used today.
In the meantime, recently, research and development of a flexible or bendable image sensor having a flexible property have been ongoing. The image sensor having a flexible property may be particularly usefully utilized when a radiography target area is indented, for example the oral cavity.
However, in a planar image radiographed by using the image sensor having a flexible property, image distortion occurs depending on the area. That is, in respect to a portion where the image sensor is bent, an image different from actual size or location may be obtained.
However, there is no a method of correcting such image distortion. Accordingly, there is a need for a correction method.